You and Me
by Speculatrix
Summary: Sub-Title: "Us Against the Multiverse." The third and final in a special one-shot trilogy set within BF5: Fused. BTW, contains MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE MOVIE!


******You and Me  
**

******Us Against the Multiverse  
**

******Disclaimer: **No, I don't own BF5, they belong to Mattel Inc and Nerd Corps. I only own the storyline and theories in this one-shot. And note the wordiness of this story. Sage, like all Sentients, is a bit wordy after all. And I tend to get wordy, when I write mushy stuff.

**Author's Note: **This takes place before the events of Battle Force 5: Full Revolution, which only aired in Latinoamerica. I was able to see it in Spanish (Facebook) and Portuguese (YouTube: PM me for the link the guy who uploaded was kind enough to offer).

The following characters come from the movie:

***General Karmakarys-One of the two Red Sentients in the New Council of Five, who is famous as a veteran from the very first war with Kromulax and the Karmodials [Antagonists in the Movie], now New Leader of the Council, following Vert's retirement from this position. For some reason, he also seems to have some contempt for Elixion, Leader of the Penta-Warriors [Allies in the Movie; They're sorta like 5 genetically perfect hybrids of the Blues and Reds combined], but gets over it when he wishes Elixion good luck. He's basically a better and nobler version of Krytus, though he sorta resembles Krylox and Kyrosis in design. He also has a scar below his left eye.  
**

***Kharosivach-The other Red Sentient in the New Council of Five, who is just as good and clever as Sage and shuts Karmakarys up whenever his temper gets the better of him. She looks like a decorated and good version of Kyburi, therefore, a Red version of Sage.**

They will be included in this one-shot. And I'm kinda throwing them into tiny little scenarios I made up. As well as the fact that they look nothing like the two Reds that were with Borealis and Sage on the arena balcony in '_Unite and Strike!_' Maybe that was because they were two different Reds, who were just making an appearance, cos they hadn't chosen any official Red members till the movie. And I've used the term synapse, so that it could mean couple, spouse and the term for the Sentient high-five, whether romantic or platonic.

* * *

**This takes place during Unite and Strike! And before the Movie.  
**

-Flashback-

_"Sage..." Vert stared in horror as his favourite Blue Sentient died in his arms._

_"...NO!"_

_Krytus gloated at his apparent success, increasing Vert's aggression to a whole new shocking level. He drove the Saber in full throttle towards those wretched Red Sentients. 'I. Will. Kill. Them. ALL!' he yelled mentally. He will kill Kyburi first, that miserable excuse for a Hunter, then Krytus, for causing Sage so much pain. The plan is..._Revenge!

_But then it all turned out fine in the end, cos it turned out that the funny way the BF5 vehicles rattled and shone, when Sage took her last breath, was actually Sage uploading her mind so that the BF5 could finish the work she couldn't. 'So she knew all along,' thought Vert, 'Must've been quite a biggie trying to hold it all in.'_

_And then Tezz and A.J. brought the Mobi over to give him a boost when he needed one. This was the best revenge he'd ever dished out to Krytus. Ever.  
_

_"You were right, Krytus. This war IS over! But WE won!"  
_

-End of Flashback-

As soon as all the revived Blue Sentients, the BF5 and Quardian the Diad made sure that the Fusion Energy channelled by Borealis and Sage sent the Red Sentient 5 running back to their respawn chambers for hopefully the last time, they decided to take the time out to celebrate, since the RF5 will take hours to regenerate, after the destruction of the Red Vector Translators. The Blue Sentient race cheered and synapsed in happiness, while Quardian found the courage to run out from behind Vert.

"Master Borealis! You're free again!" Quardian yelled happily, running up to his beloved master. "Quardian!" Borealis replied emotionally as he hugged his faithful servant, "Faithful to the very end. I knew I had made the right choice in choosing you!" As master and servant caught up on lost years, Vert, who was watching nearby, felt a prod on his arm and turned around to see Agura smiling coyly at him. "What?" he asked. "Well, go get 'er," Agura smirked. Vert looked at the rest of his team, who were gathered in front of the Mobi. They all gave him 'thumbs ups.'

Vert smiled his thanks, then hugged his best friend and lieutenant, who joined the other BF5 drivers. They watched as Vert walked up to his beloved Sage, who turned around at the sound of his footsteps and smiled. Spinner stealthily pulled out his video-camera for the blog that no one reads. "Must. Document. Kiss," he whispered. Spinner was right. Sage and Vert may be a couple, but everyone in the Hub knew that they had never shared a kiss, only synapses, because Stanford had ruined the one moment they had tried to actually express love the human way.

"Hey, sweets," Vert said, blushing as he always does whenever he says 'sweets.'

"Hello, my love," Sage replied, smiling triumphantly at him as they held hands, then added, "I must be dreaming. I cannot believe that my people are finally free! But how did you know that I was the one who could free them?" "It was all Rawkus," Vert said, squeezing her hands gently, "Just wait till I unleash the Mobi on him! He's the one who got Krytus and co down here. Because of him...and my clumsiness...I almost lost you."

He released his hands from hers and laid them on her waist. Sage, in return, hugged him tightly, nestling her face in his neck. She said, with emotion in her voice, "I knew I did the right thing in uploading my mind into the Battle Force vehicles. They may have put a seal on my head, but I always knew I was alive for a specific reason. So please, don't be apologetic, because sacrifices are everything."

"And we sacrificed our cars to bring back the Blues," Vert answered wittily, winking at her. Sage did a take as she realized that the only transport in the cave was the Mobi. She answered, "Oh my, I'm so sorry!" "Don't be," Vert laughed, "I'm sure there's enough room for everyone!" At that, Sage let go of him, exclaiming, "Oh no, I almost forgot! The Red Sentients!" "Hey now, they're free, what more can we do?" Vert asked.

"Aw, BUMMER!" Spinner yelled, not because of the Reds, but because he didn't get a kiss for his camera. Meanwhile, Sage beckoned to Borealis and the three huddled together, as Sage explained, "All right, now listen. Our people are free, but so are my brother's people. We must lead them to peace, before Krytus stirs them up. And the Mobi is our only means of transport at the moment. I will modify a Battle Key to take us all to the Red Sentient Homeworld." Borealis nodded, "As your best friend and confidante, my dear Sage, it is my duty to accept your decisions, as our mentor, Sol, taught us all. But you have not introduced me to this...this creature you're consorting with." "Who, me?" Vert asked, "We've barely met. I'm Vert Wheeler. Quardian's told us a lot about you." They shook hands. "It is true, my Blue brother," Sage piped up, "Vert is indeed my lover, but he is also the Fiery Crimson One, who has destroyed the Double Helix Crystals."

At that, all the Blues turned. Vert found himself being looked at, shaking hands with and cheered by them all. Although attention was new to him, he laughed and gathered up the courage to speak, "OK, Blue Sentients, are you all tired of this war with the Reds? D'ya wanna make peace with your twin brothers and sisters?" The Blues cheered in reply. He looked at Sage and Borealis, who smiled and nodded encouragingly. He gulped and then explained, "Then all of you, get into that Mobius Command Centre over there. It's gonna take us all to the path of Peace! And then Sage and Borealis will take it from here!"

The Blue Sentient race cheered, then, to Sage and Borealis' shock, they lifted all 3 of them over their shoulders. Off they went, a sea of Blue, almost mowing down the other BF5 drivers as they ran and, in some cases, floated, into the Mobi. Vert immediately made them all busy, on Sage's command. The BF5 crew were put in charge of supervising the Blues, while Borealis and Vert manned the main controls. Sage took point, as Vert shot the Battle Key she made and the Mobi ploughed its way into the Red Sentient planet.

They were finally here. One glance at his girl and Vert could see she was nervous and scared. He walked up to her and squeezed her shoulders gently, "You can do this, Sage. Now don't get stage fright."

"But Vert, what if they don't listen to me? What if they don't believe any word I say?" Sage put her hands on Vert's chest for emphasis. Vert chuckled, "The Battle Force 5 and the Blue Sentients will listen to every word you say. I'm sure the Reds will believe you. C'mon, I've got your back."

"And so do I," said a deep voice on Sage's right side. It was Borealis. Sage smiled her thanks and together, the 3 walked out, followed by the BF5 and the Blues. The revived Reds stared in amazement as the Mobi door opened to reveal them. Sage balled up her fists nervously and looked at the warriors flanking her. Borealis smiled and Vert made a puckering gesture with his mouth. Sage nodded briskly, then floated up to the Reds and began her improvised speech:

"Blue and Red Sentients! For innumerable eons, we have waged war against each other. We have slaughtered and tortured each other. And yet we are all brothers and sisters, born to all the same axons, who created and nurtured us. Yet, one Red Sentient forgot all these facts and turned us siblings against each other, in order to nurture his own bloodthirsty desires. My brother, Krytus, is no ordinary Red Sentient. He will do anything to have his own way. He will separate families, like us, away from each other. He will even commit murder, anything, to take over the Multiverse. And I cannot have that. I want us all to be a family and to see starcrossed lovers reunited once again. Krytus and his four warriors have used you, Red Sentients, to their own advantage. However, with the guidance and alliance of my lover, the Fiery Crimson One..." she went up to Vert and threw her arms around him, "...and his powerful friends, I have revived my people and taken great pains to ensure that we will all be together, when the Evil Force that once traumatized us all, strikes again. We shall UNITE AND STRIKE!"

The Red Sentients were quiet. A buzz went around the Red crowd, as they pondered over everything Sage had said. Then, a voice came out from the crowd, "Borealis?! Is that you?!" Borealis came forward and gasped. A beautiful Red Sentient female walked out from the crowd. She wore what looked like a cape, only it was made up of up to 4 strips of white matter. She had a head shape similar to Sage, but with a white matter-made headdress of pili similar to Kyburi. In fact, she resembled Kyburi in every way, except that her face, though war-weary and sad, was gentler and kinder. Her smile widened as Borealis recognized her in delight, "Sister Kharosivach!" They ran up to each other and synapsed (Y'know, that electric high-five, like the one shared by Sol and Sage in '_Sol Survivor'_), then embraced. "Oh, dear brother, how I have longed for this moment, since Karmakarys and I went on the run!" Kharosivach sighed happily. Then she spotted Sage, "Sage! You're alive!" And hugged her too. Sage returned the hug, then asked, "I am so glad you are alive. And General Karmakarys?" "My dear husband and I have done well, thanks to the shelter you gave us on the hidden moon", Kharosivach replied, but Vert, who had been listening to the exchange asked, "You froze the entire Red Sentient race, but her and Karma-whatsit? Why didn't you tell us?"

Sage then explained, "I deleted all knowledge of their whereabouts and altered my memory to believe that they were frozen along with the other Red Sentients. I had to save them. They are Borealis' sister and brother-in-law, as well as the only Red Sentients who gave me much-needed support throughout my life." "I was against Sage's decision to freeze our people," said a gruff voice, "But I was against all of Krytus' abominations too. So Sage and Borealis gave us a Mobi and a Battle Key with only two charges to go to the hidden moon and survive."

The voice came from a bulky Red Sentient, who looked a bit like Kyrosis and Krylox in design, but had wing-shaped pili on both sides of his head and a nobler look in his sinister eyes, as well as a battle scar running down his left eye. His expression softened as he put his arm around Kharosivach, who melted into his touch. "Brother-in-law," he said curtly, as he shook hands with Borealis, "Sage," he nodded, then he looked at Vert, "And you are?"

"Vert Wheeler. A remarkable human," Sage said before he could, "Leader of the legendary Five. The Crimson One...And my lover." Karmakarys shook hands with Vert, then reminded, "But, my dear Sage, I hope I wasn't interrupting your speech of peace."

"Well then, General," Vert cut in, "You and your wife, that's what we call a synapse, better finish it off for Sage, because you lived in peace for the past 10000 years! Better make it quick, Krytus will be out of his Respawn chamber in an hour!" "The Crimson One makes a sound suggestion, my love," Kharosivach agreed. The Red Sentient general nodded, then spoke:

"My Red brothers and sisters! I was and still am, a military officer. I took part in the war that united us, but not the one that tore us. My spouse and I once thought of Krytus as a brother and friend. But he betrayed all of us! This war was his war from the very beginning. His war seperated our siblings and significant others and slaughtered many. His pained sister, Sage, was a saviour to the two of us. And she is now your saviour! Her guidance and the _Crimson_ One's allegiance, shall help us Sentients, Blue and Red, to UNITE AND STRIKE!"

The Red Sentients cheered. The testimony of one of their own helped them see the light. The Blues cheered too. They all ran forward to embrace the twin siblings and the lovers they were torn away from for so long. Vert and Sage looked on victoriously with Borealis, Karmakarys and Kharosivach at the scene. Then Vert's communicator started beeping, "Only half an hour left! What do we do when Krytus comes out, Sage?"

"We banish him...to the Ice Zone, where no one, but Rawkus, shall set foot," Sage replied grimly, "And his warriors shall join him." "That's the spirit. Now go on and wash some dirty linen in public," said her lover encouragingly, as the others nodded in agreement. All the Sentients set off in the direction of Krytus' Respawn Chamber. The humans, including Vert, stayed back to celebrate and eat the pizza that A.J. was gracious enough to sneak into the Mobi.

* * *

And then it was done. Krytus was banished, hopefully for good. Then, the Battle Force 5 were called up to supervise the trial of the rest of the Red Sentient 5, who were caught trying to escape. Sage stood well away from them, especially Kyburi. She stood at Vert's side throughout the trial, as Borealis tried them for their crimes. They had no problem banishing Kytren, Kyrosis and Krylox. But, when it came to Kyburi, they were left surprised.

"Do it. Banish me." Sage and Vert held each other's hands cautiously. Borealis said, "What?!"

"You heard me," Kyburi spat angrily and looked up at them, the rage and sadness evident in her eyes, "I was always meant to be at Krytus' side. And I always will. I'd sooner give up my Respawn Chamber than be spared to live amongst the likes of _you!_" Sage looked anxiously at Vert, who nodded grimly. "Then let it be as you say, you miserable excuse for a Hunter!" Sage declared firmly. And, like that, Kyburi was banished.

"The next step is to reform the Council of Five," Borealis suggested. Sage nodded, "But this time, to represent the alliance of Sentients, it shall be made up of Blue and Red Sentients." "Uhh...Don't see how that's possible," Vert replied, "I mean, 5 is an odd number and we still have to even out the number of Blues and Reds on the Council..."

Then Kharosivach spoke and it shocked Vert greatly: "That is why we have all decided unanimously that YOU be a member of the Council." Vert couldn't speak for a few minutes, then answered, "But what could I do? I'm not a Sentient, I can't read Sentient hieroglyphs, I'm just a...driver." "Vert, you _are_ a driver," Sage said, hovering up to him and holding his hands, "But you're not just _some_ driver. You're the Crimson One, who wields deadly steel blades on his vehicle. You are a true hero and leader. Which is also why we have decided, for the best, that _you_ be the Leader of the Council of Five as well."

"But then, what about my friends? My home on Earth?" Vert asked nervously. "You can always go visit them whenever you like, Crimson One," Karmakarys suggested. "But for now, let's keep this a secret," Borealis added. Vert looked taken aback. He just stood there and thought about it. Then he made up his mind.

"OK then."

* * *

"Shocksuit Upgrade complete," Sage said, looking up expectantly from the Quantum computer.

The podium elevator came back down to reveal Vert in a new Battle suit: Red, with the torso, spine and limb guards all decked in royal Blue, "Wow...this is even cooler than the last one!"

"I am glad you approve it, Vert. I modelled it after this," Sage said, as she hovered down to stand in front of Vert, with something familiar in her hand. Vert gasped as he recognized the red screwdriver with blue stripes that he lost a few months ago!

"He-hey! I was wondering where that was!" he laughed as he took it from her. It looked impeccable. He then gave it back to her, holding her hands as he said, "You can keep it, Sage. Consider it an early relationship anniversary present." "Why, thank you. How very...sweet," Sage replied, a smile appearing on her face in spite of the surprise she felt. She telepathically put it on a table and then added, "Vert, there is something you must know."

"Say anything, sweets," Vert said, holding her hands. Sage took a deep breath, then spoke, "You know that I have declared my love for you in the Sentient manner. But since then, that is the only manner in which we did so. It would really ease a burden off my inner circuitry if you expressed your love for me in the way humans do."

A stunned Vert blushed furiously as he let go of Sage and stepped back. "Uh...Sage, I can't, uh...I mean, I can...but, you see..." "What do you mean, you can't?" Sage asked, concerned, "Don't you love me?" Vert cleared his throat and replied, "Of course I do. It's not that I don't wanna do it 'cos I don't love you, it's just..."

"Well?" Sage put both hands on her hips and hovered menacingly. Vert gulped, then continued:

"It's just that...there _is_ a way, I've seen it in the movies and in real life...but I don't know how to do it!"

Sage got back on the ground and blinked. Then laughed. "It's not funny!" Vert exclaimed, blushing even harder and squirming on the spot where he stood. When he looked away in shame, Sage then got serious and walked slowly into Vert's personal space, smiling sweetly and sincerely as she held up a hand and turned Vert's face towards her. Vert felt his heart race as he felt the heat radiating from Sage's near-nude body. He lowered his face towards hers and shivered as he felt her blue arms snake around his neck and shoulders. Her hand found its way into his hair. He moaned silently as her fingers messed up his hair and slid around his head. "You may not know how, my love," she whispered seriously, "But I do..." "How?!" he whispered in reply.

"I do," Sage smiled and closed the gap between their bodies completely. Vert found his arms involuntarily entwining around her waist and blushed as he saw the serious look on her lovely blue face. "Sage..."

"Hush now," she whispered and looked into his eyes, "I have never really noticed it before, but your eyes...They are the same colour as my body..." Vert's blush deepened and his gut feelings kicked in, as his lips finally met hers for the very first time. Sentients don't possess the sense of taste, therefore, with this knowledge, Sage concentrated on her sense of touch to savour his lips and the moment. They were in their own world, for now. Sage tilted her head and hovered slightly to maintain balance, as Vert's hold on her body tightened. Sage opened her mouth slightly to give way for his and her hand pushed his head closer to her.

Vert's hand slid rhythmically up and down Sage's back, making her squirm and bring her hand to his cheek. He may have a will of deadly steel and a fiery personality, but his lips were so...warm, soft. Vert, too, seemed to be thinking along the same lines as their lips danced in time to his heartbeat and her energy pulses. Which are kind of like Sentient heartbeats. His mouth suddenly captured her bottom lip and nibbled gently, making Sage gasp and hover so high on impulse that they broke apart, arms still around each other. They huffed and puffed, absorbing much needed fresh air.

Vert stared up at the levitating Blue Sentient, heart thumping like a battering ram against his sternum. He and Sage exchanged a furtive, knowing smile, as she hovered down slightly and cupped his head in his hands, then brought it to rest in the centre of her chest. It wasn't an ample chest, but he didn't mind. He hated overly ample busts. He closed his eyes as he felt the heat radiate from her energy life force and her small, er, breasts cushioning his head on either side. Sage smiled at the intimacy of the moment, that would always have a special place in her memory drive for the rest of her life.

Aaaand then Quardian had to come in and ruin the moment, "Sage! Vert! It's time for the ceremony to begin!"

* * *

Kharosivach and Karmakarys were chosen to be the sole Red Sentients on the New Council of Five, but couldn't be there to see the Crimson One get inducted into his leadership, because, to Sage and Vert's delight and Borealis' shock, they had left their 9000-year old twin children (Both Red and Blue) back on their refuge in the hidden moon and had to go back to get them. As Sage called out Vert's name, with emotion in her voice, to the crowd below and watched her lover throw his arms up and laugh in triumph, Sage felt an emotion that she'd once felt, yet was foreign to her: Pride. And she knew why.

'_For as long as Time will allow us, my love_,' she thought, '_We will always fight by each others' sides. You and me. Us against the evil of the Multiverse_.'

**FIN**


End file.
